The joy of strep throat
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: What happens when Nick gets sick with strep throat? Based on JONAS/ JONAS LA.
1. Chapter 1

Nick's POV-

It's all started today. I when I woke up this morning my throat felt a little scratchy. I didn't think much about it. The weather had dropped a lot over night. My brothers and I when off to school. As the day when on my throat got worse. It hurt just to sallow water. I had to stay after school for baseball practice. Driving home I knew Mom would freak out when she saw me. My face was pale, but my cheeks were flush.

When I got home I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. I heard mom come in and gasp when she saw me. I felt someone sit down next to me, followed by a hand on my forehead. Mom started whispering to me. "Nick sweetie woke up for a minute." I opened my eyes to see a very worried looking mom. "Are you feeling ok? You feel really warm". "No", I said, "My throat is killing me" Mad my voice sounded terrible. "I think you got sick from Frankie". Frankie had be sick with strep throat for the passed few days. I spent last night trying to help him sleep by singing softly to him. "Come on lets get you in bed."

Mom helped me get upstair and to the room I share with Joe and Kevin. They both looked at me when I come in. Kevin was the first beside me. "You don't look so good". "I don't feel good either". "I think he got strep throat from Frankie", Mom said as she helped me get into bed. Soon sleep come over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's-POV

Mom tried to get me to eat some soup for dinner. My throat hurt so bad I was only able to eat enough to keep my blood sugar at good leave. Later that night I was trying to sleep, but the pain in my throat was keeping me up. I looked at my phone and saw it was 2:30am. I decided to go downstairs. There I found Frankie on the couch watching Toy Story. I sat down next to. He lean his head against me. "You can't sleep either"? I asked. He gave a mumbled no. I wrapped my arms around him and put a blanket on the both of us. About ten minutes later he started nodding off. I soon followed.

* * *

Sandy's POV-

I woke up and was about to go check on the boys when I saw the cuties think. Nick and Frankie were both laying on the cough. Nick had his arms wrapped around Frankie who has his head resting on Nick's chest. I didn't have the heart to wake them up. I checked both of their temperatures. Frankie's fever was almost gone, however Nick's had gone up. I tucked the blanket around both of them and started make breakfast for the rest of the family.

After breakfast Kevin and Joe when off to school and Tom when to work leaving me with my two sick sons. Frankie woke up at 9:30. He came and sat down at the table. I gave him some breakfast which he ate happily. He then when to his room to play some video games. Nick woke up at 11:00. He didn't talk much. I knew it was because his throat was hurting. I nearly had to force him to eat. He finely settle on some hot apple cider. He always liked having that when he was little and got sick.


	3. Chapter 3

Macy's POV-

I didn't really want to go to school today. Nick texted me last night that he would be there today. How am I suppose to get though a whole day without my boyfriend? I have Nick in almost all my classes. The only one that he's not in is math. I'm in algebra while he's in calculus. Nick is always helping my with my math in study hall. I had to work after school today. It wasn't too bad. According to Joe, Nick is feeling pretty bad today. One of my brothers was sick last week so I know the next few day will be tough for Nick.

* * *

Nick's POV-

I was having a hard time breathing today. It felt like my lungs were on fire. My voice was so horse I could belay talk above a whisper. Mom had me on the breathing machine I got a few years ago when I got a bad case of bronchitis. My breathing is a little better now, but my throat still hurts. Joe told me my voice sounds like a toy robot that desperately needs new batteries. I don't see how he and Kevin are the older brothers when me and Frankie are so much more mature then they are.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe's POV-

When I got home that afternoon I when to check on Nick. I saw him laying in bed. I could hear the sound of Snoopy coming off is laptop. I asked him if he wanted to go down stairs and watch a football game with me. Man he almost bit my head off. I knew it was because he was sick. Mom when to check on him ten minutes later and said that Nick was finely asleep. Apparently Nick had gotten very little sleep for the passed two nights. It was now 3:30. Mom keep check on him. Around 7 she stared working on dinner and asked me to go and see if he had woken up yet. I saw Nick was awake, but by the look in his eyes I know he was miserable. "Are you ok?", I asked. He answered with a raspy no. "Do you want me to get mom. "Yes", he said practley in tears.

A/n- Ok I know it is really short, but I'm very busy today and won't be able to update till tomorrow. I just wanted to put this up while I still have time. Please leave a review. Thank you and go night. Also I am decanting this story to all those poor kids who has to go though that school shooting. May these poor people rest in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy's POV-

When Joe told me how bad Nick was I ran upstairs. He looked horrible. His hair was sticking to his very pale face. He was socking in sweat. I felt his forehead. He was burning up. His fever was up to 102. I put an ice pack on his forehead. I got him to eat some dinner, but not much. I went to check on him later and he was already asleep. He slept thought the night for the first time scene he's been sick.

* * *

Nick's POV-

I don't remember a lot that happened last night. I just remember fall asleep around 10:30pm and waking up at 9:00am. I was feeling a lot better. Probably because I finely got some real sleep. I got on Facebook and chatted with Macy who was on her free period. She said she would come see me after school. I spent the rest of the day working on some new songs.

A/n-Sorry this so short. I just can think of anything. If you have any ideas please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Macy's POV-

After school I went to the firehouse with Joe and Stella. Kevin had cheerleading after school. Nick was looking better now. He was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his waist. Elvis was curled up at his feet. You could hear a baseball game of the Yankees.

Elvis looked up when he heard the door close. When he saw me and Joe he jumped up and run to greet us. This brought a smile to my face. Elvis may be Nick's dog, but he acts more like Joe. Nick called him back over.

Nick's voice still sounded a little house. He looked a lot better though. We talked for awhile. Eventually I had to go home. I told Nick I was glad he was feeling better and I would see him at school on Monday.

The end Thanks for reading

If you want to know how Nick's voice sounds go here (watch?v=vm8BNVy3xU0) or go to YouTube and look for Living the dream season 2 episode 8.


End file.
